Everybody Hurts
by lilnaych
Summary: My second attempt at a songfic, a oneshot about rinoa's feelings from leaving time compression up to the balcony scene. done to everybody hurts by rem. squinoa and mildly spoilerific if you haven't completed the game. please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip not Square soft, not final fantasy, not the Manchester united or the Elvis estate and especially not everybody hurts by R.E.M these all belong to someone else (lucky sods whoever they are) so don't sue it's really not worth it. I own nothing but I've made some friends so this is for them. To mieka thanks. To Alex thanks for everything I owe you more than I can repay (and not just for making me like poetry).

OK second try at s songfic and it's done to Everybody Hurts by R.E.M.

**When the day is long and the night, **

**the night is yours alone,  
**

**when you're sure you've had enough of this life, **

**well hang on.  
**

**Don't let yourself go, everybody cries **

**and everybody hurts sometimes.  
**

They had beaten Ultimecia and come back through time compression. But Squall was nowhere to be seen. Rinoa ran from the others towards the flower field. Where a promise had been made, one she hoped he would be able to keep. As she ran she thought about the man she hoped to find there. She thought about how he was when she first met him, The Lone Wolf, the uncaring mercenary who allowed no one to pierce his icy exterior. The man who cared about nothing and nobody or so she had thought at the time.

**When the day is long and the night,**

**the night is yours alone,**

**when you're sure you've had enough of this life,**

**well hang on.**

**  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries **

and everybody hurts sometimes.

**  
**She ran to the flower field and she remembered what she had thought as they had walked to Galbadia garden. That he was cold and emotionless, that he couldn't even comfort his friend after the attack in the TV station.

"If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault. I'm the one who said we were all from Garden... You think the president will retaliate on Garden?" Zell asked.

"Maybe. Zell" Squall said.

"..Figures... B-B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They won't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?" Squall: " Zell asked hopefully.

"Depends on how strong the army is Zell: " Squall answered.

"I know, but..." Zell stuttered.

"Oh, you're just a great leader, aren't you... Do you actually have fun acting so callous towards your comrades?" Rinoa said angrily.

Yes she had thought he was so callous and cold that he didn't care about anyone but himself.

**Sometimes everything is wrong.**

**Now it's time to sing along.  
**

**When your day is night alone,**

**(hold on, hold on)  
**

**if you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
**

**when you think you've had too much of this life,**

**well hang on.  
**

As she reached the flower field she remembered the concert in Fisherman's horizon when they had tried to get him to be more open, to talk to them more.

**  
**

"Oh. Well...I'll see you later, alright?" Squall said.

"Wait! You're not getting' off that easy. You still owe me an answer." Rinoa asked

(Answer for what...? Oh...) " he thought to himself.

Fine. I'll ask for help when I really need it. I'll try to trust everybody more often. Ok?" Squall said trying to fob her off

"What is your problem? Why do you have to be like that? Are you mad or something? Tell me you are, because this really can't be you!" Rinoa said becoming annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry." Squall said wishing this conversation would end.

Rinoa: "You're not sorry! You just wanna get the hell out of here, that's all! Geez! Why does it have to be like this? Why?" Rinoa yelled at him before running off.

**Everybody hurts. **

**Take comfort in your friends.**

**  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. **

Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.

**If** **you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone**

**  
**

As she looked around the flower field she remembered being in space, she had thought she was going to die. He had come for her though, jumped out there after her and saved her again. She remembered thinking how unlike him she thought that was. She remembered what he had said to her on the ragnarok,

"Thank you, Squall. You rescued me again. I can't thank you enough." Rinoa said.

"Don't worry about it. I just did what I wanted to do." He answered.

But mostly she remembered the flower field and the promise he had made her.

_I'll be here..._

_Why...?_

_I'll be waiting ...here... _

_For What?_

_I'll be waiting ...for you...so..._

_If you come here..._

_You'll find me._

_I promise._

**If you're on your own in this life,**

**the days and nights are long,**

**  
when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.  
**

She found him unconscious lying there in the field and she felt a sadness that she had never felt before. She ran to him and held his head in her hands and pleaded with the gods to give her back her love.

"Squall, Squall please don't die" she pleaded.

"Please come back to me" she yelled as she held his head in her hands.

Somewhere up above, someone was listening to the sobbing girl's pleas and for once in this cruel, cruel world they would not leave them unanswered. The god's smiled down on the two figures and gave them what they need most, they gave them each other.

"Squall, Squall please come back, I need you" she sobbed.

"I can't go on alone, I can't go on if you're not with me" she cried.

The icy blue eyes opened and he looked at her, his Angel, his beautiful Angel. He looked at her and he smiled straight from his heart.

"Rin I'm here" he said.

"Squall, Squall "she screamed as she embraced him and the happiness she now felt was unlike any feeling she had ever known before.

**Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
**

**everybody cries.**

**And everybody hurts sometimes.**

And everybody hurts sometimes.

So, hold on, hold on.

Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on.

Hold on, hold on.

Everybody hurts.

You are not alone

They stood on the balcony and held hands as they watched a shooting star stream across the sky. They both smiled and turned to each other; they had no need to make a wish. Everything they had ever wished for was right here; they had each other and a future to still be written. Finally the embraced and as they kissed each other they both knew it was only the beginning.

**Everybody hurts. **

**You are not alone**

The gods looked down at the young couple and smiled.

Sometimes when you wish upon a star dreams do come true.


End file.
